ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Regent of the Mask
|former_occupation(s) = Alchemist |appearance(s) = * }} Theodore Higgins was a alchemist who fell in love with Saya and opposed the Lords of Alchemy's plan to use her to create a goddess. Fathering a child named Canna and marrying Saya, both were killed in an accident staged by his brother. Theodore was later revived by Cliff , his memories erased by his borther, and controlled him through an AI crafted into the mask. Becoming the Regent of the Mask, he was the high-ranking alchemist and assassin that plagued Ryu Hayabusa throughout his opposition against the Lords of Alchemy.Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Theodore Higgins is one of the antagonists and later supporting character, serving as a boss in both his Regent of the Mask persona and himself in the original Ninja Gaiden 3 game and it's remake. History Falling in love with Saya, Theodore opposed the plan of his brother's attempt to use Saya to create a Goddess to remake the world and attempted to stop it. He would also marry Saya and father a daughter with her by the name of Canna. His brother would then arrange his death in a fatal "accident" with his wife. However, he would resurrect him to play a role in his plans, wiped out his memories soon after, and implanted a mask onto him with an AI to be controlled.Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge - Day 7 Plot ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' Appearance Theodore wears a long red robe with two belts around his waist. Underneath his robes, he wears a gold and black armor. While in his Regent persona, his face is completely covered by a white and gold mask, his light blue eyes being the only thing visible. Unmasked, he is shown to be a handsome male with shoulder-length blonde hair. Personality Abilities In both his Regent persona and normal self, Thedore is an extremely nimble and powerful fighter. Sporting a fencing style, he possess both swordplay skills and hand-to-hand skills that rival the likes of Ryu Hayabusa. Theodore possesses superhuman attributes, having dodged attacks from the likes of Ryu, withstand being cut and stabbed by the Jinran-Maru and Dragon Sword in two difference instances, and can dash at great speeds capable enough of creating after images in his movements as well as superb agility. While in his Regent persona, he is capable in intimidation (having been thought of as a threat by the likes of the CIA and JSD) and assassination (killed the Prime Minister in the UK). Alchemy Theodore is capable of performing alchemy, possessing a variety of knowledge on different kinds of mystic abilities, such as crafting realistic illusions among other things. Others include: *'Grip of Murder': A ancient, Slavic curse that imbues a impure weapon by breaking it down in structure and merging it with a victim and allows them to feel the malice and hate of all the enemies they cut down or the weapon they hold possess while rotting them from the inside until the infection kills them. Theodore can cast and undo the spell on a victim, requiring his blood and repeating an incarnation three times. *'Enochian Magic': A type of magic that correlates to create barriers. Theodore was able to dispel said magic with ease. *'Projectile Attack': Theodore can send a conclusive projectile made up of magic, often using it to follow up with a attack while the opponent is disoriented. Equipment *'Theodore's Rapier': Theodore's chosen weapon is a rapier created by alchemy. His weapon is durably enough to clash with the Dragon Sword, Jinran-Maru, and the Blade of the Archfiend. *'Regent Mask': While under the control of Cliff, Theodore wore a mask with an AI that controlled his actions and engaged in the terrorist acts Theodore performed under the "Regent of the Mask" persona. According to Cliff, it was inspired by Theodore's love for the opera. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Lords of Alchemy Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Deceased